1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to marine anchors and more particularly to twin fluke stockless anchors and with greater particularity to twin fluke stockless anchors with release devices.
2. Description of the prior art
For general purposes of classification and to clarify the present invention, anchors can be divided into two basic groups: those requiring a stock, and those not requiring a stock. Some stockless anchors include the plow anchor, the wishbone, the mushroom and the stockless or patent anchor. Stockless anchors do not require a stock because they are constructed so that even balance is produced when an anchoring pull is applied. The stock anchors include the kedge anchor and the pivoted stock twin fluke anchor. The stock is required for stability because such anchors become extremely unbalanced and tip when an anchoring pull is applied. The stock is a bar which extends outwards beyond both sides of the anchor to provide stability. Many anchors of both types have been made and used, but are generally inefficient with respect to initial engagement with the sea bottom and holding power per area and shape of fluke. The stock anchors have an added disadvantage in that they are extra wide, making them awkward to handle. The stock during anchoring engagement may hit obstacles on the bottom, causing the anchor to bounce and jump, thus preventing engagement with the bottom. The stock when anchoring will usually drag one end, causing the anchor to tip up on its side. In this position, the stock digging into the bottom will keep the anchor up on its side, preventing solid holding power. The anchors described are extremely difficult to remove when they become locked into the bottom or caught under obstacles and many are never retrieved.
Rotatable releasing anchors can be of various types, but all come under the general classification of releasing twin fluke type. Some of these anchors have an extra line which is used for releasing the fluke shaft. This arrangement is unsatisfactory because it can be easily entangled. Additionally, this type will not reset. Some of these anchors are designed to release the fluke shaft with the line used for mooring. By dragging the anchor in the opposite direction from that used to set the anchor, rotating fins roll the flukes over and the anchor resets. The rolling anchors that reset have three major drawbacks:
1. They are complicated and expensive to manufacture and market.
2. They are mechanically impractical for the sea bottom environment, because they are easily jammed or made inoperable by rocks, coral, sticks, mud and debris.
3. They do not have flukes designed for balance, stability, quick positive engagement and penetration with the bottom.